Few studies have gathered systematic information from either patient or non-patient populations on functioning and well-being within specific ethnic groups, leaving us with inadequate information on the adequacy and appropriateness of available measurement tools in minority groups. Appropriate assessment of functional status and other health constructs are essential in development of strategies to address racial disparities in chronic diseases. We hypothesize that ethnic groups (focusing here on black and white) will differ: On the criteria members use to define functional limitation On the importance ascribed to criteria such as physical activity or role functioning. On the criteria used to define "well-being" and the value placed on specific behavioral, cognitive, and other characteristics. We propose to use previously collected data from a qualitative study: "Ethnicity and Functioning in Boston Communities." We will focus on the relationships and significance from qualitative data for a commonly used measure of function: the SF-36. The 2-3 hour, taped interviews with 65 adults from different ethnic groups, many with chronic diseases, will be analyzed using qualitative and quantitative methods. These community-based individuals received the SF-36, measures of ethnic identification, and a measure of sense of control, as well as a detailed discussion of the meaning of the concepts assessed within these measures to them. We will use QSR*-NUDIST-4 (a text analysis computer software program) to organize the interview data text for subsequent interpretation. We will use the results from this detailed qualitative analysis to inform a quantitative analysis of the Medical Expenditure Panel Survey (MEPS), examining racial importance of ethnicity in defining functional health status and sense of well being; examine how these might importance of ethnicity and defining functional health status and sense of well being; examine how these might vary by social class and gender; and explore the need for more accurate representation of ethnicity in research.